


Clingy

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clingy, Cuddling, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Rowena is incredibly clingy in bed.





	Clingy

**** Looking at her, most people wouldn’t think it, but Rowena was probably the clingiest person you’d ever met. For the most part, she valued her independence. And she’d been on her own for three hundred years, so relationships and all the things that came with them were new territory for her. Clingy was the last word you would have ascribed to her.

 

Until you started sleeping in the same bed.

 

That’s when the clinginess came out. She was like a kid clutching tightly at a teddy bear. And  _ you _ were the teddy bear. She’d wrap her arms around you, hands grabbing fistfuls of the old t-shirt you used for pajamas, and her legs would intertwine with yours. Whenever you so much as moved a little she’d let out a little whine, clutching you tighter.

 

It was adorable, up until you had to get up in the morning. Rowena wasn’t a morning person, preferring to wake up close to noon. And while you enjoyed sleeping in, you usually woke up between nine and eleven.

 

Carefully, so as not to wake her, you tried untangling yourself from her. All she did was grab on more tightly. “Rowena, sweetie, you have to let me get up,” you said.

 

“No,” she mumbled.

 

“Please?” you tried.

 

She shook her head, eyes still closed. “Stay,” she said.

 

“But if you keep me here, I can’t make you tea or breakfast,” you said.

 

It seemed to work, as her grip loosened. But then her grip tightened again and she pulled you close. “Do it later,” she said, nuzzling her face into your neck. “Stay.”

 

You sighed. But you couldn’t be annoyed at her. She was too cute, still half-asleep as she gave you orders, her hair a complete mess. “Fine, I’ll stay a while longer. But then I’m getting up. You, too, missy.”

 

She grumbled lightly, already falling back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Based in this imagine: “Imagine your favorite character being really clingy when they sleep beside you in bed. Hey often wrap their arms around your waist and clutch tightly at the fabric of your shirt, pressing themself against you with their legs intertwining with yours. Whenever you readjust yourself, they whine softly, and they complain when you try to get up.”  
> http://imagine-your-fav-character.tumblr.com/post/156041779818/imagine-your-favorite-character-being-really
> 
> Thanks to my editor, Marrilyn


End file.
